


le 2 mai

by Loreylei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreylei/pseuds/Loreylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaque année, c'est la même histoire. Alors que tout le monde se réunit pour fêter la mort de Voldemort, tu disparais ! Ignorant invitations, cérémonies, et jubilés. Mais cette année, c'est décidé, je découvrirai enfin ton secret !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le jaloux est proche du cocu, déjà il est trompé, et déjà il en souffre.
> 
> Louis Teissier Du Cros

Des oiseaux chantent sur le bord de la fenêtre, célébrant ce premier week-end de Mai. La tête encore dans mes songes brumeux, je m'éveille doucement. Je laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante, en appréciant le calme qui règne sur le manoir. Un rai de lumière passe par l'interstice des lourds rideaux de velours, tombant en flaque dorée sur le parquet. Des paillettes d'or dansent dans les airs. Aujourd'hui, c'est férié et cela promet d'être une belle journée.

Ronronnant de contentement, je m'imagine la suite : Après une grasse matinée ponctuée de câlins, on prendra un petit déjeuner ensemble sur la terrasse, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil. Pendant qu'il lira le journal, je lui verserai un thé, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil que notre fils mange correctement. Une vraie allégorie du bonheur. Cet après midi, on ira se promener dans les avenues chics de Dungeons Road, visiter les boutiques les plus élégantes. On déjeunera dans un charmant petit restaurant, avant de rentrer s'habiller de nos plus beaux atours pour une soirée officielle au ministère. Les mains jointes, nous rayonnerons de bonheur, faisant pâlir de jalousie tout ces politiques. Puis, de retour à la maison, il m'embrassera sauvagement et me portera délicatement dans notre chambre, en me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille…

La sonnerie de l'horloge résonne brusquement, troublant par ses lourdes harmonies le silence de la chambre.

Il est 6 heures…

Dans mon dos, je sens mon mari qui se réveille. Les draps se froissent, le matelas se soulève, un oreiller tombe. Le son de l'air fendu par une baguette, et le silence revient.

Je me redresse doucement et m'adresse à lui avec un sourire :

-Bonjo…

Mais il est déjà débout et sans m'accorder un regard, s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Comme chaque matin, tu déjeuneras sans m'adresser une parole.

Comme chaque journée, tu passeras la cheminée pour ton bureau et ne rentreras que tard le soir.

Comme chaque nuit, tu iras embrasser distraitement notre fils, et partiras te coucher sans m'accorder une once d'attention.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est férié.

Et comme chaque année, alors que tout le monde se réunit en ce jour festif pour commémorer la mort de Voldemort, tu disparaîtras ! Ignorant invitations, cérémonies, et jubilés, pour une destination qui m'est inconnue…

Des pleurs se font entendre plus loin, m'indiquant que notre fils est réveillé.

Cruelle réalité…

Lâchant un soupir, je me lève à mon tour, et drapée dans un magnifique peignoir Jean Paul Sorcier, je me rends dans la chambre de Scorpius.

Je tire les cordons en taffetas, actionnant l'ouverture des rideaux. Les faisceaux de lumière s'engouffrent dans la pièce pour l'illuminer. Je louvoie entre quelques jouets qui jonchent l'épais tapis, et me dirige vers le somptueux berceau d'acajou. Les pleurs ont cessé.

Scorpius me regarde de ses grands yeux bleu limpide, quelques mèches blondes collées sur son front par la sueur de la nuit. Il est le portrait craché de son père.

Il m'accorde un grand sourire, faisant apparaître ses petites dents blanches. Attendrie, je le prends contre moi pour une tendre étreinte. Puis, j'entreprends de le changer avant de l'emmailloter confortablement dans une barboteuse hors de prix. Une fois prêt, nous descendons dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Pendant que j'installe Scorpius à table, je sonne un elfe de maison, qui s'empresse aussitôt d'apparaître.

\- Tinkey, apporte-nous le déjeuner !

\- Oui maîtresse Astoria ! Tinkey vous apporte le repas ! Tinkey se dépêche Maîtresse Astoria !

Le petit elfe s'affaire inutilement autour de nous puis disparaît dans un « pop » sonore, alors que mon mari fait son entrée dans la pièce.

J'ai beau le connaître depuis Poudlard, et le côtoyer chaque jour, je reste soufflée devant tant de prestance et d'éclat. Aujourd'hui, il a particulièrement soigné son apparence. Une bouffée d'orgueil vient m'envahir. C'est mon époux !

La tête haute, le port altier, il est vêtu d'un simple costume de Lin blanc, qui rehausse l'éclat de sa peau. Ses cheveux d'or attachés d'un simple ruban de soie, retombent élégamment sur son épaule. Ebahie, je me contente de le suivre du regard, alors qu'il se penche pour embrasser notre enfant. Je remarque alors la fleur d'absinthe accrochée à sa boutonnière.

Toujours la même.

Puis, je prends conscience, qu'une fois encore, alors que le monde entier portera le deuil en cette journée de commémoration, que tu as un ensemble d'un blanc éclatant. Quel est donc le secret que tu caches depuis tant d'années ?

Tu te redresses doucement, un sourire mélancolique au bout des lèvres pendant que tu passes une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de notre fils. Puis, tu t'assieds à l'autre bout de la table. Si loin de moi. Ton regard gris perdu dans le vague, tu effleures légèrement les fin pétales d'or pâle.

Nous sommes mariés, mais ton cœur et ton âme sont loin de m'appartenir.

Décidément, ma vie est bien différente de ce que j'avais imaginé lorsque je l'ai épousé lui, Draco Malfoy.

Souvent, lors de repas dominicaux, il laissait errer son regard sur Daphnée. Je surprenais alors une étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux. Du chagrin, du regret de ne pas l'avoir choisie peut être ? Non ce n'était pas cela…

Fréquemment, je lui demandais pourquoi il avait arrêté son choix sur moi et non ma sœur. Mais jamais je n'obtins la moindre réponse. Il me contemplait fixement, ses minces lèvres serrées, parfois son regard glissait sur Scorpius et il passait délicatement sa main sur sa tête, son visage devenait mélancolique. Puis, il tournait les talons avant d'aller s'enfermer sans un mot dans son bureau… Pendant des heures…

La question me taraudait, m'inquiétait.

J'échafaudais de multiples théories, toute ayant pour point commun de me blesser encore d'avantage. Et s'ils étaient amants ? Ou alors un amour à sens unique, et suite à un rejet, il m'aurait épousé pour se rapprocher d'elle ? Jouaient ils à mon insu une farce cruelle ? L'ignorance me plongeait dans l'affres de la tourmente.

Un jour, je le saurai.

Cette froide détermination qui régentait ma vie me poussa à agir comme je le fis aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de divorces sont nés d'un malentendu. Beaucoup de mariages aussi.
> 
> Tristan Bernard

Mon cœur avait explosé de bonheur le jour où il était venu demander à mon père la main d'une de ses filles. Certes, ce n'était qu'un mariage d'intérêt, mais moi je l'aimais. Je l'aime depuis le jour où je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Lorsque du haut de mon tabouret, j'avais croisé son regard gris avant que le Choixpeau ne me tombe sur les yeux. Bien entendu, il était déjà fiancé à Parkinson, et n'accordait son intérêt qu'au héros du monde sorcier : Harry Potter. Le seul qu'il considérait comme son égal. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de tout faire, pour qu'enfin il me remarque.

Lorsque ses fiançailles furent annulées, durant sa sixième année, je me souviens d'avoir sauté sur mon lit comme une folle, et de m'être roulée dessus en mordant mon oreiller pour étouffer mes cris de joies. Ce n'était pas très Serpentard, mais le bonheur menaçait de faire exploser mon cœur, et je ne pouvais me confier à personne. Encore moins à ma sœur, qui nourrissait elle aussi de tendres sentiments pour notre Prince.

Etrangement, depuis cette rupture officielle, Draco fut encore plus inaccessible qu'avant. Un mur semblait l'entourer en permanence. Seuls ses plus proches amis, comme Nott, Zabini, et malheureusement Parkinson, pouvaient encore l'approcher. Et uniquement Potter réussissait encore à le faire réagir.

Les rumeurs courraient que notre Prince était sérieusement épris d'une jeune Sang-mêlé et que la raison de la séparation puisait sa source dans cette romance. Néanmoins, en l'absence de preuve concrète ou d'aveux de la part de Malfoy, je m'acharnais à porter des œillères et ignorais cette mise en demeure que jamais son cœur ne m'appartiendrais.

Puis, la guerre vint gronder et frapper à notre porte, chacun devait faire face à ses propres décisions. Confrontés à nos peurs, à nos doutes, il fallut trancher.

Refusant de mourir pour des idéaux qui n'étaient pas les miens, je décidais de rester loin de tout cela. Simple spectatrice d'un combat qui déterminerait notre avenir, bien décidée à tenir mon rang quel qu'en fut l'issue.

Cependant, lorsque j'appris que lui, se battrait aux côtés de Potter, mon admiration crût encore plus, et la crainte de le perdre causa ma déraison. Mue par l'énergie de mon amour à son encontre, je me lançais à corps perdu à ses côtés, dans une bataille que je pensais perdue d'avance.

Mais Voldemort est mort.

Potter l'a vaincu.

Et la vie reprit son cours.

Le ministère banalisa cette funeste journée. Désormais chaque année, le 2 Mai, nous célébrons la victoire d'un jeune adolescent sur l'incarnation du Mal. Et les héros de cette guerre sont conviés en grande pompe à diverses cérémonies, toutes plus fastueuses les unes que les autres. Certains, comme ma famille ou d'autre Sang-Pur en profitent pour redorer leur blason. Mais la plupart des invités se font discrets ou carrément invisibles, comme les membres restant du célèbre Golden Trio, de l'Ordre du Phœnix ou encore comme Draco Malfoy.

Draco…

Durant deux longues années, on n'entendit plus parler de lui.

Puis un soir, presque par hasard, Père le rencontra à Gringotts et l'invita à dîner. Ma joie et l'espoir se disputèrent à l'angoisse et à l'attente. Ce soir là, je sortis ma plus belle robe et me coiffais avec soin. Je me devais d'attirer son regard. Qu'il se rende enfin compte que j'existais !

Il arriva à l'heure. Magnifique et charmant. Il baisa la main de Mère et nous fit ses hommages, en digne gentleman. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus que convenu sur Daphné, et tout deux se mirent à converser de leurs années à Poudlard. Je sentais le démon de la jalousie commencer à me broyer le cœur. Minaudant à ses côtés, ma garce de sœur ne cessait de me lancer des œillades victorieuses, tandis qu'il lui faisait une cour discrète et galante.

Il faut dire qu'avec sa taille haute, ses grands yeux verts, et sa longue chevelure d'ébène, Daphné avait toujours attiré les regards. Mais j'étais persuadée que de nous deux, j'étais celle qui conviendrais le mieux à notre Prince ! Elle et moi étions comme la lune et le soleil ! Plutôt petite, blonde aux yeux bleu, j'avais tout les atouts pour devenir une parfaite Malfoy !

Et je n'hésitais pas à m'introduire dans leur conversations, sous le regard furibond de ma sœur, et celui appréciateur de Draco. Son regard voyageait entre elle et moi, nous comparant sobrement.

Durant le repas, Père évoqua la guerre. Ses pertes, les deuils, mais aussi le courage, les sacrifices et son issue victorieuse, louangeant les exploits de notre invité, mais aussi et surtout de notre sauveur à tous : Potter. Le regard braqué sur mon Prince, je remarquais bien vite qu'à l'évocation de ce sujet son visage s'était durci, ne laissant apparaître qu'un masque impénétrable, et un regard perdu dans le lointain.

\- Saviez-vous que ma fille était elle aussi sur le champ de bataille ?

S'enorgueillissait Mère, prête à tout pour nous montrer sous son meilleur jour. Et nous faire apparaître comme une famille des plus respectables, afin que tous oublient notre passé de partisans de l'ombre. Elle avait bien compris que le jeune Malfoy était célibataire, et espérait bien pouvoir marier l'une de nous à un aussi beau parti.

Rougissante, je baissais la tête, en espérant qu'enfin il me reconnaîtrais comme une égale, et qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

\- Vraiment ? Décidément, vous me surprenez Daphné.

Son visage s'était détendu, et il adressa à ma sœur un sourire triste.

Un étau glacé vint m'enserrer le cœur et les poumons, manquant de les briser… j'avais envie de pleurer.

\- Oh, Daphné aussi a participé à la guerre, mais c'est Astoria qui était sur le champ de bataille !

Reprit Mère babillant des détails inutiles, racontant des anecdotes, elle qui n'y était pas. Etonné, Draco leva un sourcil. Il nous balaya du regard, nous jaugeant silencieusement encore une fois, avant de changer délibérément de sujet, s'enquérant auprès de mes parents de question diverses auxquelles je ne prêtais plus aucune attention.

La tête dans mon assiette, je n'osais plus lever les yeux, de peur de croiser les siens.

Quelques heures plus tard, il prit poliment congé, échangeant une virile poignée de main avec Père, et embrassant délicatement les mains des femmes.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent quelques secondes de plus contre les miens, tandis que je plongeais toute entière dans son regard d'acier qui m'évaluait une ultime fois.

Il partit sans se retourner, me laissant rougissante et le cœur affolé.

Le lendemain, tous les journaux titraient sur le jeune Malfoy. A la une de la Gazette du Sorciers, un article attira mon attention.

 

 

L'héritier Malfoy revient après deux ans d'absence !

Durant deux années le fils de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort et bras droit de Celui-dont-on-peut-désormais-prononcer-le-nom : Draco Malfoy, avait volontairement disparu.

Rappelons que le jeune homme avait ouvertement défié son père et son camp, se rangeant au grand étonnement de tous, du côté de notre héros : Harry Potter. Se battant même à ses côtés durant la Grande Bataille.

Des rumeurs racontent que son revirement serait dû à l'amour d'une jeune femme.

Qui était t'elle ? Quel drame s'est joué ? Autant de questions qui resteront sans réponses.

Et comme beaucoup de ceux qui ont survécu à ce terrible combat, le jeune héritier s'était fait discret, le temps de panser ses blessures, et d'apprendre à revivre.

Mais désormais de retour à Londres Draco Malfoy, le célibataire à la tête de la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, compte bien se poser et est prêt désormais à fonder une famille….

Biographie et Plus de détails en page centrale.

R. Skeeter

 

 

Les mains tremblantes, je reposais le journal sur un guéridon et m'affalais sans aucune grâce sur le canapé. J'entendais ma sœur et ma mère commenter fébrilement l'article, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux.

Deux semaines plus tard, Draco Malfoy faisait sa demande à Père.

Six mois plus tard, le monde sorcier célébrait notre union.

Submergée de bonheur, je vivais immergée dans un fin nuage de coton blanc. Je ne prêtais guère attention au monde qui m'entourait, à ton absence qui aurait dû m'alerter, à ta froide indifférence lorsque je demandais ton avis, au fait que jamais tu ne me fis la cour… Tout simplement à ton désintérêt total face à l'organisation de ce mariage.

Engoncée dans ma lourde robe de taffetas nacré, décorée de motif en dentelles compliqués, je rayonnais ! D'adorables chérubins portaient ma longue traîne sur le tapis de la cathédrale, la nef abondait de notables, d'amis, de famille, de curieux, de héros de la guerre aussi… Tous venus rendre hommage à leur allié. Mais moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon futur mari. Imposant et digne, alors que j'étais si fébrile, il se tenait le dos bien droit face à la nef, attendant ma venue.

Sur le jubé, le Chœur entonnait la marche nuptial, pendant que je m'approchais à petit pas de l'abside, et du prêtre qui prononcerait l'union tant attendue. L'angoisse étreignait mon cœur. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, il me prit la main pour me placer à ses côtés mais il ne m'accorda pas un seul regard. Durant toute la cérémonie, il fixa un point quelque part derrière moi. Son attitude me décontenançait et bien malgré moi, je commençais à redescendre de mon nuage rose. Munie d'une sombre appréhension, je réussis à me contorsionner rapidement pour voir ce qui accaparait ainsi l'attention de mon futur époux. Au second rang se trouvait Hermione Granger. Seule... L'air affecté…

Une crampe vint me tordre l'estomac, alors que je me remémorais l'article du journal et les rumeurs racontant que Draco se serait épris d'une jeune Sang-mêlée. Le prêtre continuait son monologue. Un peu perdu, je réussis à me rappeler que Granger était une fille de moldu. Bien que la peur continuait à me vriller les entrailles, je tentais de reprendre contenance, et me convaincre que tout n'était que le pure fruit de mon imagination. Que de toute manière celle qui se tenait à ses côtés aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas elle, mais moi !

Puis, vint le moment de l'échange des vœux. Alors que j'y mettais toute ma ferveur et mon désespoir, je pus sentir l'absente totale de passion dans ses mots. Tout était mécanique, comme s'il se débarrassait d'une corvée. Ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de ma vie se transformait lentement en une ignoble parodie.

Puis vint l'habituel :

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais !

Un tressaillement infime de la part de Draco me fit relever la tête. Les portes de la cathédrale venaient de s'ouvrir grinçant sinistrement en brisant le silence. Une sourde inquiétude planait dans la salle. J'étais tétanisée et la tension était palpable. Mais le nouveau venu se contenta d'adresser un regard noir au futur marié avant de partir s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione Granger, agitant la main négligemment l'air de dire « Continuez, continuez »

Draco semblait paralysé. C'est comme si quelque part, il avait espéré que quelqu'un empêche notre cérémonie d'avoir lieu ! Paniquée à l'idée de me voir plantée devant l'autel, je serrais un peu plus fort ses mains. Se ressaisissant, son regard croisa le mien, totalement dénué d'amour, seulement du chagrin et une excuse au fond des yeux. Je compris réellement à ce moment là que son cœur me serait à jamais inaccessible. Puis, il hocha la tête en direction du prêtre et la noce reprit son cours. Mais je suivis le reste dans un épais brouillard, me retenant de pleurer.

L'échange des anneaux.

La traversée de l'église.

Puis la traditionnelle photo sur le parvis.

Le lendemain, celle-ci figurait en première page de la Gazette…

Un bonheur de papier glacé.

Après la nuit où Scorpius fut conçu, plus jamais il ne me toucha. Se contentant du paraître. Aux yeux de tous, nous étions un couple soudé, heureux… Alors que le manoir ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi lugubre, ma vie aussi pathétique… Je m'accrochais désespérément à cet espoir futile, qu'un jour peut être…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas en tournant le dos aux choses qu'on leur fait face.
> 
> Pierre Dac

Le déjeuner se fait dans un silence pesant, mais depuis cinq ans que l'on est marié, je ne m'en formalise plus. Seul le babil de Scorpius l'interrompt de temps à autre. Tinkey apparaît brusquement sur le seuil de la salle à manger.

\- Tinkey apporte le courrier de Maître Draco et de Maîtresse Astoria !

\- Merci Tinkey, pose-le sur la table.

\- Oui Maître Draco !

L'elfe s'empresse de déposer l'importante masse de parchemin sur la luxueuse table d'Amboine. Draco s'empare négligemment d'une petite pile et entreprend de parcourir distraitement les contenus. Jetant sans plus de considération tout ce qui a trait de près ou de loin à une invitation pour une cérémonie, une fête, une commémoration… Allant même jusqu'à ricaner durement en déchiffrant rapidement une missive du Ministre de la magie. « Hypocrite ! » Marmonne t-il avant de sortir une série d'épithètes peu flatteurs à son encontre. Puis, comme si cela était tout naturel, il déchire en millier de confettis le parchemin. Son visage reste lisse, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui bouillonne une sombre colère.

Je ne comprendrais jamais cette obstination qu'il a, de refuser systématiquement d'assister à ces réjouissances. Au début je comprenais qu'il puisse ressasser de pénibles souvenirs. Mais désormais, plusieurs années se sont écoulées. Cet entêtement et ses secrets jalousement gardés, en sus de sa mystérieuse destination, font remonter en moi l'envie de percer une fois pour toute cet abcès qui m'étouffe un peu plus chaque jours que Merlin fait. De découvrir enfin ce qu'il s'évertue à me dissimuler !

Ce secret qui, comme une encombrante maîtresse, maintient mon époux loin de moi, l'empêche de m'aimer !

Huit heures sonne.

Ton regard erre quelques instants sur la pendule de cheminée. Une petite ride barre ton front. L'espace d'un dixième de seconde je peux entrapercevoir ton impatience autant que ta répugnance devant l'heure qui court… Avant que ton masque ne se remette en place.

Deux antonymes qui épaississent encore un peu plus cette énigme que je cherche à résoudre. Passant sa main nonchalamment sur son épaule pour y déloger une poussière imaginaire, il se lève de table et sans un mot s'apprête à partir. Encore une fois.

\- Chéri, je suis de sortie aujourd'hui ! Je demanderai à Tinkey de bien vouloir déposer Scorpius chez mes parents. Cela ne te dérange pas au moins ?

J'ai parlé sans m'en rendre compte.

Et voilà. Sans même y réfléchir, ma décision est prise. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, car foi de Malfoy, j'aurai mes réponses ! Un plan à peine ébauché en tête, mais depuis longtemps j'ai évalué les pours et les contres. Les risques valent l'enjeu.

Draco me lance un regard surpris. Des papillons s'envolent au fond de mon ventre, c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que ses prunelles grises viennent à la rencontre des miennes.

\- Comme tu veux. Je rentrerai tard ce soir. Ne m'attend pas.

Quelle réponse laconique… Je le sais déjà ça… même si c'est aussi la première fois que tu daignes me prévenir. Je lui adresse un petit sourire et m'apprête à reprendre la parole, pour une fois qu'il condescend à m'adresser quelques mots… Mais déjà il s'éloigne dans le corridor à la recherche d'une cape et de ses gants.

Rapidement, j'appelle un elfe, et lui donne des consignes strictes, puis l'envoie accompagner Scorpius chez mes parents. Et à mon tour, je me hâte à la suite de mon mari. Enfilant rapidement une cape sombre et un bibi à voilette. Prenant grand soin de jeter un sort de dissimulation, je me lance à sa suite.

Sa première destination est pour un fleuriste moldu. Celui-ci le regarde étrangement, c'est sur qu'avec sa cape de sorcier Draco ne passe pas inaperçu. Mais l'homme à l'air d'être habitué, et sans qu'un mot superflu ne soit échangé, il disparaît dans l'arrière boutique et revient avec un imposant bouquet de fleur.

De retour sur le trottoir, Draco contemple quelques instants la composition qu'il tient entre ses mains, s'assurant qu'elle soit parfaite. Des asphodèles se dressent fièrement au centre du papier de soie, cernées d'une farandole d'adonis et de tulipes blanches. Seuls quelques camélias épars apportent une note de couleurs à cet ensemble étincelant.

Distraitement, je prends note de vérifier leurs symboliques, une fois que je serai rentrée à la maison. Car sans nul doute un message est dissimulé au creux de ce présent. La question qui s'impose alors est : à qui donc est destiné ce bouquet ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter d'avantage. Déjà, il repart.

Il s'engouffre dans une petite ruelle sordide et disparaît. Je mets quelques temps avant de pouvoir repérer sa signature magique, et je transplane à mon tour. La destination me plonge dans un abîme de perplexité… Nous sommes à la gare King Cross…

Je suis fébrile, j'ai l'impression de toucher au but. Va t-il attendre quelqu'un sur l'un des quais ? Ou au contraire est t-il attendu quelque part ce soir ? A mon grand étonnement, il prend la direction du quai 9 ¾. La seule ligne qui part de cette voix, c'est le Poudlard Express…

Il sort de sa veste un ticket qu'il présente au contrôleur avant de monter dans une des voitures à la recherche d'une place. Je me précipite à un guichet pour prendre à mon tour un billet, et ai à peine le temps de m'engouffrer dans le premier wagon venu que le train démarre. Je n'ai aucun souci pour trouver une place. Le train est désert. Néanmoins je ne m'assieds pas trop loin de mon mari. Ainsi, je peux le surveiller à ma guise, tandis que mon esprit se perd en conjonctures et théories abracadabrantes.

Les kilomètres défilent lentement. Draco reste le regard perdu dans le paysage, son bouquet sagement posé sur le fauteuil contigu. Il caresse délicatement les petits boutons d'or pâle de l'absinthe accrochée à sa boutonnière.

Et bientôt, Poudlard se dresse à l'horizon. Forteresse immuable du savoir.

Mais décidément il ne cesse de me surprendre. Au lieu de s'engager sur l'étroit sentier qui mène aux portes du château, Draco empreinte un petit chemin oublié qui longe l'étroite citadelle. Au bout d'un long moment, nous arrivons derrière la bâtisse, près des verrières et des serres du professeur Chourave. Il continue toujours son chemin, et traverse l'immense parc en direction de la roserais. Il s'arrête brutalement le long de la berge du lac. M'aurais t-il repérer ? Il semblerait que non, il se contente d'esquisser un fin sourire, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Puis, il reprend sa marche.

Il traverse la roserais… et brusquement je comprends.

De l'autre côté, personne n'y va plus.

C'est le lieu de la bataille finale, jamais je n'aurais pensé y remettre les pieds un jour… C'est un endroit emplis de terribles souvenirs.

Il contourne encore un bosquet de rose, et soudain nous y sommes.

Et je découvre le visage d'un ancien champ de bataille

Un océan de vert, ondulant doucement sous l'alizé. Une plaine d'herbes folles, parsemée de cratères béants. Quelques troncs d'arbres, encore calcinés et recouverts de mousse gisent épars. Stigmates muets de la violence des hommes qui se sont déchirés en ces lieux.

Au milieu de cette prairie Véronèse, une grande stèle de marbre blanc se détache nettement. Brillante et insolente, elle se dresse seule dans l'adversité. La pierre est lisse et vierge. Hommage silencieux à tous ceux qui ont abreuvé cette terre de leur sang, pour la liberté.

Des Lys sauvages poussent follement à ses pieds, tandis que des Ciguës, plus sages, s'entrecroisent sagement, ouvrant grand leurs corolles, colorant l'étendue d'herbe de bleu et de blanc.

Draco marque un temps d'arrêt. Il jette un œil rapide à sa montre, avant d'embrasser l'horizon du regard, s'assurant qu'il est bien seul en ces lieux.

J'ignorais qu'il y avait une tombe ici… Après la guerre, tous les héros qui ont perdu la vie ont été enterrés à Godric's Hollow en grande pompe. Sauf quelques rare exceptions, ceux qui ont rejoint les caveaux familiaux, ou ceux que l'on n'a jamais retrouvé. Celle ci est sans doute celle d'un inconnu. Pour rendre un vibrant témoignage à la folie des hommes. Pour tous ceux qui ont disparu. Pour que personne n'oublie…

Je reste dissimulée dans la roserais. Laissant mon mari se recueillir, j'ai brusquement l'impression d'être un voyeur, de salir son moment. La gêne me gagne. Depuis toute ses années, je le soupçonnais d'avoir une maîtresse, une amante… de consciencieusement cacher des indices qui prouveraient qu'il mène une double vie… La réponse se trouve sous mes yeux.

Finalement, je connais son secret… Chaque années, il vient solitaire, rendre hommage à une tombe anonyme. Symbole de cette guerre. Somme toute, ma plus grande rivale résidait en des souvenirs douloureux dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser.

Mais maintenant que je suis rassurée, je m'assurerai qu'il réapprenne réellement à vivre. A oublier les horreurs vécu.

J'observe mon mari avec tendresse. Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Mais finalement, j'avise un petit banc de pierre, ou je m'assieds, gardant un œil sur mon époux tout en restant discrète.

Il est débout, immobile, devant la stèle scintillante. Le savant assemblage de fleurs qu'il avait soigneusement choisi quelques heures plus tôt pend lamentablement au bout de son bras rigide. Brusquement, il s'anime et la scène qui se joue devant mes yeux me laisse abasourdie.

Il serre les poings, lui qui jamais ne montrait un sentiment.

Et il jette rageusement le bouquet au pied de la sépulture. L'asphodèle et les tulipes gisent désormais dans un savant mélange sur le piédestal, tandis que la blanche adonis et les camélias s'emmêlent les pétales dans leur écrin de papier, gouttes de sang tachant la pureté du lieu de ses taches colorés.

Il s'agenouille, lui qui n'avait jamais courbé la tête.

Et il pose religieusement la petite fleur d'absinthe, froissée à force d'être effleurée.

Il serre les dents, lui qui jamais ne s'était départit de son masque impénétrable.

Et il caresse doucement la pierre froide du bout des doigts, parcourant dévotement les fines aspérités du marbre.

Il pleure, lui qui….

Et mon cœur se serre, je me lève brusquement avec l'envie d'aller le prendre dans mes bras. Le consoler. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Je subirai stoïquement son courroux, tout, plutôt que de le voir une seconde de plus dans cet état de souffrance.

Mais des voix m'arrêtent. Et Draco qui semble aussi les avoir entendues se redresse. Toute trace de chagrin disparu, son masque bien en place. Seuls ses yeux un peu plus rouges que de coutume et des sillons humides le long de ses joues trahissent sa peine.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione Granger apparaît le long de l'allée. Le jeune homme, qui était apparu en colère le jour de notre mariage, l'accompagne.

L'espace de quelques secondes, je panique à l'idée d'être découverte, mais ils passent devant moi sans m'accorder un regard. Soulagée, je respire de nouveau. J'avais oublié que le charme de dissimulation me protégeait.

Les nouveaux venus se sont arrêtés à quelques mètres de Draco. Un silence flotte quelques instants, empli d'une douleur commune.

\- Bonjour Draco…

\- 'Lu

Granger sourit tristement alors que son ami toise Draco l'air bougon. Néanmoins, il n'a plus son air de franche hostilité comme la dernière fois.

\- Bonjour… Je vous laisse… Blaise m'attend….

Et après un bref salut de la tête, il s'éloigne en grandes enjambées en direction de Pré-au-Lard, sans s'attarder davantage.

Je glisse un dernier regard au couple qui se tient devant la tombe, murmurant un salut que le vent porte jusqu'à mon oreille…

.

La suite se passe comme dans un brouillard…

De retour à la maison… je coure m'effondrer sur mon lit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les poumons en feu. Des sanglots obstruent ma gorge. Je me sens mal. Seuls les battements frénétiques entre ma poitrine me rappellent que je suis en vie. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cet appendice s'est doucement effiloché durant le trajet retour, et qu'une chape de plomb le recouvre.

Je me souviens de lui avoir souvent demandé pourquoi moi et pas ma sœur.

Sans jamais obtenir la moindre réponse.

Souvent, lors de repas dominicaux, il laissait errer son regard sur elle.

Je surprenais alors une lueur de chagrin, du regret de ne pas l'avoir choisie ?

Non ce n'était pas cela… je m'en doutais…

Aujourd'hui, je le sais…

Lorsque tu posais tes yeux sur elle, c'est lui que tu voyais.

Sa toison d'ébène te rappelait la sienne. Et tu te souvenais de la sensation de la soie des siens, lorsque tu passais ta main dedans, t'accrochant désespérément à lui pour le maintenir encore plus proche, pour que nul ne puisse vous séparer lorsque l'aube naîtrait au petit matin.

Lorsque ses prunelles olive croisaient l'orage des tiens, tu sombrais dans une léthargie rêveuse. Te rappelant l'époque où tu te noyais avec délectation dans deux lacs d'absinthe, enjambant grisé et sans pudeur les fenêtres de son âme pour te glisser encore plus prêt de lui.

Lorsque impertinente et insolente, elle se glissait tout contre toi pour te baiser délicatement la joue en guise de bienvenue, tu te retenais pour ne pas fermer tes bras, comme tes yeux, et te laisser aller à croire que la taille sur laquelle reposait ta main appartenait à un jeune homme auquel tu avais donné ton cœur.

Aujourd'hui, je regrette de le savoir.

Car malgré le fait que tu ne m'aies jamais aimé, j'avais toujours cet indicible espoir que tu avais su reconnaître quelle parfaite épouse j'étais pour toi. Que malgré ton chagrin, tu m'avais choisi par affection.

Aujourd'hui, mon monde d'effondre.

Car si tu t'es marié, c'est uniquement pour que ta lignée ne s'éteigne pas…

Car si tu m'as choisi, c'est par pure contradiction. Pour ne pas être tenté de m'aimer à sa place.

.

.

Quelques heures auparavant…

Debout dans la roserais, son ample robe claquant au vent, Astoria hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Elle voyait son époux s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, les poings toujours serrés, sans accorder un seul regard aux deux Griffondors qui le regardaient partir avec un petit sourire triste.

Elle soupira légèrement, et ramassa son chapeau. Si elle voulait être de retour à Londres avant le soir, elle devait se hâter. Aujourd'hui, Draco ne rentrerait pas de la nuit... Elle le savait. Mais elle se sentait rassurée, et soudain l'avenir lui semblait plus lumineux.

Dans son dos, Hermione s'était rapprochée de la stèle blanche, déposant à son pied un énorme bouquet de Bétoines enserrées de Glycines.

Astoria se retourna doucement pour observer une dernière fois le couple avant de partir. Le jeune homme roux avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui essuyait sommairement ses yeux humides. Et comme Draco quelques instants plus tôt, elle passa délicatement la main sur la pierre froide, avant de s'adresser à celui qui reposait anonymement ici :

\- Salut Harry…

\- Salut vieux frère…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clef de compréhension :
> 
> La fleur d'absinthe (qui est JAUNE) signifies : absence / séparation /peine de cœur
> 
> Adonis blanche : chagrin d'amour
> 
> Tulipe blanche : je t'aime d'un amour extrême
> 
> Asphodèle : cœur abandonné / mon cœur est à la dérive
> 
> Camélia rouge : Amour ardent, inconditionnel et éternel
> 
> Bétoine : mon amitié pour vous est inaltérable.
> 
> Glycine : je m'accroche à vous, Ce n'est que de l'amitié, mais réciproque
> 
> Lys blanc : pureté
> 
> La Ciguë : Symbole de bravoure (qui n'a entendu parler de la mort de Socrate?)
> 
> la ciguë blanche déclare : « la mort ne me fait pas peur » mais c'est un vrai courage, et non une vantardise : « je braverai la mort s'il le faut ».  
> la ciguë La bleue souffre : «je vous suis attachée, mais j'en suis malheureuse ».


End file.
